flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Sabah
This street magician down by Alfenheim's black market makes his living by performing his tricks as a cover for his pickpocketing. Backstory Sabah was orphaned from his birth, eventually finding his home with some women at a brothel. Beyond that, Sabah is not one to dwell on his past, preferring to live in the present and maybe prepare a bit for the future. He arrived at Flouna late in the year 196, easily able to stow away with his abilities. He scouted out his new home, learning the streets and settling in the slums. Temple of Sutahni After picking the wrong pocket in Alfenheim, Sabah decided to make himself scarce in Alfenheim and scout out other towns. He heard from the workers at the brothel that a rather interesting temple had been erected in Fort Town. So, being relatively curious and not one to say no to a good time, he traveled to the temple. He met Cassandra. The First Step to Hell Sabah is invited to adventure to hell with Cassandra and a strange woman named Selena. Sabah did not much mind or care why they were going but he'd never been to hell before... The trip was not too terrible. He shifted seamlessly into Temtum and, a little unfortunate for his guise, Artemis figured out he was a changeling. A Flying Nightmare When Sabah was once again invited to join Cass and Selena, he agreed to accompany them since the former trip had not been too terrible. That and they mentioned something of a flying castle which greatly intrigued the street performer. It was a muddy, soaking mess at first and rather boring... though there were some interesting fish people occupying the space under the castle. Though Sabah wanted to speak with the aquan creatures, it was clear that the others had no such interest. That and they were rather unfriendly. Description He presents himself as a charitable and amiable urchin, often giving leftover earnings to the children of the streets. He'll sometimes take on more exotic jobs with the right price or that pique his interest. Most people don't know much more about him than this. However those he trusts, or that are considered low risk, know that this 'Sabah' is merely a changeling's preferred persona. Appearance Due to his abilities, Sabah could look like anyone he's seen. However there are some faces he dons that others in Flouna don't recognize... Sabah His preferred appearance is that of a short young man with almond skin and upturned green eyes. He will often wear a simple turban over his short, fiery orange hair and sports a neatly trimmed goatee. His attire will depend on whether he's performing on the streets or adventuring in more high-risk environments. On the streets and among his fellow urchins, he'll drape relatively showy, well-worn cloth on his slim frame. To match his colorful turban, he dons a bright violet vest adorned with a few dull and visibly missing gems and embroidery. When the streets of Alfenheim are cold, he changes this to a loose fitting tunic of a similar feel. Regardless of the weather, he prefers to wear green tinted harem pants tucked into his adventuring boots.When he's traveling outside of Alfenheim or not planning to perform for the passerby's, he dons light leather armor (that's just as worn out) under a green traveling cloak. Shaunah This openly promiscuous female persona is one Sabah has recently begun to show, despite having it in his collection from before coming to Alfenheim. As he does not like to share that Sabah is a changeling, he uses the face of a woman he calls Shaunah to work at the brothels as a pricey changeling prostitute. While most may choose a highly attractive woman for such a thing, he instead chose a woman with a rather average appearance. She's a bit shorter and more rounded than Sabah with a bosom that could be considered a C-cup in size. Like Sabah, her attire is rather worn and unkempt to match the streets she works. She wears her wavy blond hair pulled back under a head scarf quite similar, if not identical to Sabah's turban. When asked, she will say that she received the scarf from the street magician after he lost a bet. Her skin is not quite as dark but still not terribly pale or rosy. She wears a revealing costume that's essentially what Sabah wears but turned inside out with a different coloring. However under the green vest is a simple cloth bra dyed red. When the weather is too chilly or she is expected to cover herself, she dons a dirty cream cloak. Leylah None of the characters have really seen this persona that will occasionally be brought up by Sabah. It's assumed to be female and unattractive. Personality Changelings have a tendency to forget themselves when using another appearance for too long. As such, some of Sabah's different faces develop their own personalities. Sabah Easily his preferred character, Sabah is the charismatic and easygoing rogue that performs for children in the streets. He will present himself as a charitable man but in actuality, Sabah only acts in his own best interests. He craves the attention of others and will do all that he can to be seen in a positive light. He has stated that he hopes to lead the broken and downtrodden to a salvation of sorts but has not the slightest idea of how to go about it. It seems any attempt is thwarted by his own cowardice or else better people. Though he seems the type to lack any strong morals or respect for rules and laws, Sabah has his own guide for such things. He is strongly opposed to false accusations with serious consequence, harming children, and rape. However he will not go out of his way to stop these things if it would put him in any less favorable conditions. He is very easygoing and has recently taken to listening to the plight of others to try and better his standing in society. Shaunah Though she is not a new face for Sabah, he has started to rely on her enough to develop a more unique personality. While she started out as a cover for his connection to the brothel, she has ended up as his connection to the Wahda Guild's founder, Temtum. Shaunah began to appear in public with the tiefling, attempting to distract him from his unrequited love. However lately she has begun to show a bit more concern and affection for this shell of a pirate. She is still openly promiscuous but has a tendency to act huffy when Blanka is brought up in conversation, perhaps due to jealousy. Sabah has been using her less often since the kissing booth due to this potential development. Leylah Sabah has mentioned Leylah rather unintentionally when speaking with Ephraim, claiming that Leylah is worthless and unwanted. However she is often spoken of in past tense, as though she is long forgotten or dead. Not much more is known about her. Relationships Due to his various identities, Sabah's relationships with other people can get complicated. Hence why he tends to keep his distance from most people and just be seen, mostly as Sabah, as a friend to confide in or a shoulder to cry on, so to speak. Never revealing more about himself than needed. However, as he has grown more accustomed to life in Alfenheim, he has begun to build some rapport with a few notable people. Cassandra The first person Sabah has openly demonstrated his abilities to outside of the brothel. He would like to get to know her better but she has a bit of a 'holier than thou' attitude which makes her difficult to talk to or open up to. Basically, if you have nothing to offer her, she is unlikely to pay any attention to you or your plights. Ephraim This rogue was dangerous but had an interesting philosophy on life. He was amiable towards Sabah whilst on Faerbaron and the pair did bond over their views on societal issues. When Ephraim told Sabah about his sin, (which went against his own code of morals) he did not think poorly of him, instead showing sympathy. He felt that the man was truly regretful of actions he likely had no real control over. He acknowledges that sometimes you have to dirty your hands for the betterment of your self preservation. However it intrigued him that Ephraim had done this heinous act for the betterment of others since Sabah would have never done something so selfless. Sabah has not yet had time to mourn the loss but he will certainly be putting all of the blame on Selena... Selena Sabah was fine with her at first, however the more time he spent with her, the more apprehensive he became. She constantly endangered the lives of those around her and seems to be harboring a power she may not be able to handle responsibly. After she cost Ephraim his arm for her own... pride..? or some other sort of bs reason, Sabah decided it would be best to completely distance himself from her and possibly work to ensure her downfall or defeat. That feeling has only grown since he has discovered she was the only one around when Ephraim met his end while defending Alfenheim. Her abandonment of the town has only made her appear more guilty in his eyes. Ikki A brilliant artificer to be certain, but unfortunately someone Sabah would never feel close to given his bourgeoisie attitude. Upon learning that the bird cares nothing for those lesser than him in intellect, Sabah lost all interest in him. However he may be fine working with him in the future if asked or needed to. Têmtûm As Shaunah, Sabah has started an open relationship with him, attempting to help him get over his obsession with Blanka. Têmtûm sought out the changeling prostitute one night when he had no one to turn to and was feeling especially desperate. The changeling, for some reason or another, took pity on him after a few nights and decided to try to help him through his relationship issues. Abilities Shapeshifting * Must be humanoid. Medium humanoid category. He gains the physical capabilities of the humanoid he takes the form of. * Must be similar size/mass. So a small humanoid (halfling) or a humanoid that could pass as large (goliath) is difficult if not impossible. Trying has only tired him out. * Must be someone he has seen. Physically and in person. He cannot change into someone he has not been able to touch. * Happens innately. His ability works defensively in that he may change form when he feels threatened even if he does not intend to. Thankfully he has much more control of his ability than when he was younger. Trivia * Sabah was Ashley's first ever tabletop rpg character created. He has made an appearance in many campaigns but has only just now gotten any real development. * Ashley could not decide what gender character to make or race and so that's how Sabah was chosen/created as a changeling via Pathfinder rules. * Sabah was supposed to be evil or at least criminally inclined however his chaotic nature will never hold a candle to Helena's criminally negligible behavior. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters